Fairy Godmother/Gallery
Images of the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella. Promotional Images Godmommy.png Char godmother.png Fairygodmother.jpg fairymommy.png|Diamond DVD Clipart cindygodmom.png|It'll Do Magic Cinderella_Wallpaper_2.jpg Cinderella Redesign 8.jpg Cinderella Diamond Edition Banner.jpg Cinderella Diamond Edition Banner 2.jpg Cp FWB Cinderella 20120926.jpg|Fairy Godmother on the left Cinderella-poster-fairy-godmother.jpg Stock Art Clipgodmotherbruno.gif y7.gif aug29.gif jan0107.gif jan01025.gif aug56.gif clipgodmother2.gif clipfgw.gif cn103.gif march2211.gif clipfg21.gif clipgf.gif clipmiceb4.gif march107.gif september182.gif clipwand.gif clipgodmother5.gif clipgodmother3.gif clipspark.gif clipcindygodmother2.gif clipcindygod.gif clipcindygodmother.gif Films ''Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5350.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5511.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg FA image 00033932.jpg Cii key08.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg disney-cinderella-fairy-godmother.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5413.jpg 1000px-Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5298.jpg 1000px-Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5298.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5200.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg Fairy-Godmother.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5486.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5071.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4989.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5141.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg fairy godmother.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5063.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5066.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5168.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5176.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5267.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5273.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5317.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5350.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5356.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5404.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5414.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5467.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5536.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5517.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2696.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-119.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2674.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-140.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-165.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-186.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-213.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-274.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-291.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-319.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2633.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2636.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2728.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2732.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3546.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3554.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3558.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3561.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3566.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3578.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3631.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3653.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3662.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3677.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4339.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4347.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4367.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4371.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4376.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4788.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4793.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4804.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4851.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4876.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5047.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5201.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7817.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7894.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7908.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-340.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-315.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-538.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Anastasia Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg ''Live-action film Helena-bonham-carter-cinderella.jpg Television House of Mouse Char 29323.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''House of Mouse Schoolhouse Rock! FairyGodmotherinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Schoolhouse Rock! CinderellaandFairyGodmotherinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother in Schoolhouse Rock! Once Upon a Time Onceuponatime Godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Once Upon a Time Video games ''Meteos: Disney Magic '' Sc03a36d620fc70b1280e70d135f2e9f8.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Cinderella, Major, Bruno and the Mice in ''Meteos: Disney Magic '' ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Videuhgamefairygodmotha.jpg|The Fairy Godmother in ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams Disneys-cinderella-magical-dreams-20050519054414607.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Fairy Godmother.png|Fairy Godmother in Kingdom Hearts Khbb05.png|Fairy Godmother in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Khbb06.png|Fairy Godmother and Cinderella in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pct2013 copy-d3f821a236.jpg|Fairy Godmother Gsdx 20110502032023 550x413.jpg 640px-Fairy Godmother KH.png Gsdx 20110502032019 550x413.jpg Printed Media Fairy Godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella comic book adaptation Disney Princess-3.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Kilala Princess Cinderella-spread-new.jpg Disney-Cinderella-Storybook.jpg $T2eC16RHJGMFFpsDRwUpBSGqEkLQ3!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16VHJGoFFvdy!+)TBSGqEQwW4Q~~60_57.jpg The Cinderella Magic Wand Book.jpg Cinderella Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Book.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 10.jpg Concept Art Gal cin development-art fairy-godmother 447.jpg|Development art for the Fairy Godmother Gal cin development-art cinderella-fairy 447.jpg LNK4.jpg Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Concept Art 1.jpg Theme parks and live appearances 2075428523 b613abcfd4.jpg|Face Character Fairy Godmother with Cinderella at one of the Disney Parks 2810499525 8dddc6bafe m.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Disney Twice Charmed 4415558480 11ee461c29.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Cinderella in Disney Live! 4425844873 befb03c70b.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Disney on Ice 18 - Fairy Godmother.JPG|The Fairy Godmother's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Fairy godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Blue Fairy Flora, Fauna and Merryweather 6321298161_99d4e2be36_o.jpg Merchandise Cin008b.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg $(KGrHqNHJBME7)6Mq7pNBPHH9(!7sQ~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqUOKi0E33p(UdCdBN-Wp8Nunw~~0 3.jpg $(KGrHqUOKikE33njz(0nBO!6UC0iYQ~~ 12.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9TZBR!JH!1)Sw~~60 12.jpg 6070040580031.jpg 6763036280094.jpg 99438.jpg Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg Princess-app-cinderella.jpg June24th.png|Fairy Godmother's page in Disneystrology 467px-Cinderella_004-1.jpg Cinderella Disney snow globe-2.jpg Cinderella Disney snow globe.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe.jpg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg MAF808983-613x908.jpg Cinderella Charm Bracelet.jpg CinderellaPouch Japan.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries